Trapped during the Test of courage
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: Yukiko and Nagisa were selected as pair to go into the cave of courage. Kanzaki x Nagisa One-shot


Hey guys Crimson here and this time I'm going to make a one sided fic this time. I was thinking about this idea and really everything was already prepared but I was thinking what conversation should I do within the cave and I thought,heck I probably think something out while I write it. So yeah Please enjoy.

Nagisa P.O.V

"Hello class, lets make a test to see how much courage all of you have in this dark cave. All of you will go in pairs of my choosing and you will all get a flashlight. What you have to do is that you must reach at the end of the cave to win, however you must remain calm otherwise,if you flea from the cave you lose." Korosensie said and then paired us up. " Urm Korosensie, how come I'm paired with Kanzaki?" I asked my teacher as I thought I might of been paired with Kayano. " Why Nagisa, are you saying that you don't want to be paired with her?" Katoaka asked me to see why I didn't. " No, I mean like I thought I might of been paired with Kayano but I don't mind being paired with Kanzaki."

" I have my reasons Nagisa-kun." Korosensie said to me and I didn't like that look, but I wonder why. "

 **Later in the cave**

"( What should I say to her? I know she's beautiful and...")I suddenly had I thought of kissing her which I started to have a small blush and then begun to shake my head to get with of the thought. " Are you okay Nagisa-kun? You seemed to have spaced out a little." Kanzaki asked me which interrupted my thought. " Yeah, I'm okay... I just spaced out a little and just had a small thought." " oh...What about?" She asked me and I just started to blush more. " I'm just thinking of what Korosensie said and why he's making us do this." I said to her. " I know what you mean and... whoa..." As soon as I heard that I turned around to catch her but we both fall to the ground.

Kanzaki P.O.V

After I tripped I fell onto Nagisa then immediately blushed deep red., as my face was close to his." Kanzaki-san, are you okay?" "Yeah.. I'm fine Nagisa-kun" I said to him while getting of from him. "I guess we have to be careful so we don't trip." " Yeah." I replied to him and after we walked and talked, Korosensie tried to spook us but we scared him off as I pretended we were walking dolls " Wow Kanzaki-san, you sure pulled that one well." Nagisa-kun complimented me and we then both laughed we as walk but because we closed our eyes as laughed we fell down a hole and both of us got injured but mostly Nagisa took much of the damage and I landed on him again. " Ouuch seriously hurts."

Nagisa said to himself and tried to push me of from him but by accident, he touched my chest and I immediately got of him and my face was burning up. " Nagisa-kun I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so sorry please forgive me."I quickly bowed a few times. " "Its okay Kanzaki-san, it wasn't your fault but we're stuck down here now " "Nagisa-kun... Well urm.. when I landed on you... my chest was in your face." I said to him while still blushing. * his eyes widens.* " Kanzaki-san, I'm the one who should be saying sorry to you." " Nagisa-kun... I just realised something... the flashlight is dying."

 **Outside**

Third P.O.V

" Where are those two? I'm getting kinda worried." Kataoka said to the rest. " Maybe Nagisa is taking advantage of this opportunity to make out with her or..making love with her." Nakamura snickered and everyone sweetdropped. " I really doubt that they are doing that." Everyone said,including Karma. except for the class pervert as he was having pervy thoughts" I know Nagisa for a longtime now and I know he's not the kind of person to have friends with benefits. While I was in the cave with Okuda, we almost tripped on a few rocks..." Karma said to them all. " So in other words, they most probably fell somewhere in the cave and cannot get out." Isogia said to everyone. " I would KILL Nagisa if he was doing that will her." Yada said to everyone. " Why would they be doing that? We all know both of their personalities and here's a few reasons why. One why would they be doing that, two Kanzaki would even reject against the thing and three Nagisa wouldn't of asked her too nor will Kanzaki ask him." Okano said to everyone making her point.

 **Back in the cave**

Nagisa P.O.V

"Great.. Our flashlight is dead, we don't have our phones with us which we cannot call for help and three were stuck in a hole in complete darkness." I said to myself and to Kanzaki. " " Well..at least their isn't any water down here,other wised we would be soaked" Kanzaki said to me. " yeah you sure got that right... Hey Kanzaki.-san. I think I'm bleeding. The reason why I think so is that you said their isn't anyway and yet I feel liquid pouring down from my head" I said to her and she began to panic and then I felt hand touch my head. " " Lets see... yeah Nagisa your kinda bleeding but it seems to have stopped." She said to me and began to check my arms and hips which is making me blush." Your not bleeding anywhere else Nagisa-kun and sorry for making you uncomfortable... I wish if you landed on me,, you wouldn't be bleeding. " Kanzaki said to me."

" Kanzaki-san, I said it's not your fault. I would feel super guilty if landed on you and if you were bleeding." I said to her.. " Well I'm kinda am bleeding but I'm more worried about you. You got punched a few times by Takaoka and now your injured even more." She replied back to me. " Well lets change the topic for now." "Okay" " It was really fun trying being here, trying to assassinate Korosensie, expressly when we almost had him with our trap." " That was kind of fun to really. I think when Korosensie turned into a ball, I kinda found Karma's ideas funny." After she had said that I laughed a little. " I didn't expect you to say that kinda of thing Yukiko.. I mean Kanzaki.-san" I said to her and she giggled a little. " Nagisa-kun I don't mind you calling me by my first name. but I kinda like what your name means." Kanzaki said to me with a giggle. " Huh, what does my name mean anyway?" I asked her. " Well Nagisa means Seashore and we near a seashore and my name means Snow child. Yuki means snow and ko means child". She replied back to me and we laughed a little. " Hey Nagisa-kun, can I lay on your chest please? I just feel like resting my head." She asked me. " Sure kanzaki-san."

Kanzaki P.O.V

His chest is warm, I can tell he's nervous as the way his heartbeat is going. and my heartbeat is going a bit faster." Nagisa-kun how come your so warm?" I asked him with a small blush " I.. I don't know. Maybe it's because your laying on your hair as well on my chest. " He responded but I feel getting a bit tired." Kanzaki-san? Urm Kanzaki are you falling asleep?" The way he sounded, he seems to be embarrassed and must be going red. " Sorry Nagisa.. I'm just a little tried." After while Korosensie found them both asleep against each other and he did his cocky laugh and took a picture of them both.

Later outside.

Third P..O.V

" We were worried about you's two but at least your okay and only have small injuries. " Kataoka said to them " Yeah our flashlight died when we fell into s whole snd we kinsa got stuck." Nagisa said to them " So did you's kiss or something dirty." Nakamura said to them which they blushed as they knew what she means by "dirty". "NO! We didn't do that. Nor we the idea of doing that!" Nagisa yelled back at her.. "Fufufu, but when I found them, they were asleep while cuddling with each other" Korosensie said to the class reach made they two blush even more. "Aww how cute you's two are cuddling against each other." Yada said to as she closed her eyes. " I asked can I lay against him as I was getting cold." Kanzaki said to them and shocked some of the girls and made the pervert cry in jealously. " But the question is that did you kiss him or just have a private conversation?" Nakamura said to them only to get pinched by Kataoka..

" Stop teasing them! Can't you see that they have injured themselves and Nagisa thanks for taking care of her " Kataoka smiled at him. " No problem. The blood on her hands is mine as she checked one of my injuries and I had tyred to wake her up has she fell asleep on me." This made the pervert bang his head against a wall. "So Nagisa-kun.. what did you do to her while she slept? Did you do "something" to her?" Karma asked him as his devil fetures were showing and made Nagisa blush but Kanzaki blushed deeper as she knew she was defenceless. "For the last time we didn't do anything! We didn't kiss, We didn't do anything dirty. We only talked" Nagisa shouted at his red head friend. "Naigisa nor Kanzaki wouldn't take advantage like this to do this kind of thin. Why would they do friends with benefits and don't both giving me a answer to that." Kataoka said to everyone. " Look they have cuts and bruises and have been bleeding! Nagisa has already been punched by Tatoka in the face and stomach and Kanzaki" Okanosaid to everyone. " Urm Nagisa-kun thanks for caring for me." Kanzaki said and kissed his cheek.

I like to thanks Grizzy for writing some of lines we planned ages ago and I like to thank THE-BLIND-KING for a little bit more inspiration

Edit. A review erjust reminded me about the class reaction to this.


End file.
